Season 3 Minor Characters
This page is meant to merge stub pages for guest stars that appeared in a Season 3 episode. Julie P.J. Soles appeared as Julie, a waitress in "Rebound, Part 2". She quit abruptly upon learning that Sam had gone out with her sister. Her leaving opened the door for Diane's return. Soles has appeared in several movies including "Halloween", "Carrie", "Private Benjamin", and "Stripes". http://www.pjsoles.com/ "Mr. Fancy Bottom" This was a customer that irritated Diane in "I Call Your Name". He is played by Erwin Fuller. He got on Diane's bad side by complaining that his martini wasn't dry enough. Erwin Fuller has guest-starred in several TV series, including "Trapper John, M.D.", "Knots Landing", "Dallas", "Matlock", "Highway to Heaven", "Designing Women", "Growing Pains", and "Murder, She Wrote". Erwin Fuller's page on IMDb Jeff Jeff is a character that appeared in "Fairy Tales Can Come True". He is a bar patron dressed in costume, who Cliff harangued into listening to another speech about Florida. He was played by J. Alan Thomas. J. Alan Thomas was a regular on the TV series "Taxi". He also appeared in the movies "Throw Momma From the Train" and "Broadcast News". He passed away in 2007. J. (Jeffrey) Alan Thomas at IMDb Maxine Maxine was a woman Sam abruptly broke up with at the beginning of "Sam Turns the Other Cheek". Sam rejects her when he learns she is married. This event set the wheels turning for the entire episode. Maxine is played by Kim Lankford. Kim Lankford starred in the film "Malibu Beach" and was a regular on the TV series "Knots Landing". Kim Lankford at IMDb Customer #1 (Sam Turns the Other Cheek) This is a customer that jovially greets Sam as a hero on his way out the bar, in the episode "Sam Turns the Other Cheek". He compares Sam to Gary Cooper. He is played by Mark Sawyer. Mark Sawyer is an actor that has had roles in various TV shows, including "Alice", "Scarecrow and Mrs. King", "Newhart", "Doogie Houser, M.D.", and "Frasier". Mark Sawyer at IMDb Customer #1 (Coach in Love, Part 2) This is another customer harangued by Cliff with a story on Florida, in the episode "Coach in Love, Part 2". He is played by Alan Blumenfeld. Alan Blumenfeld at IMDb Phil Ryan Phil Ryan is a phone company repairman that shows up at Cheers at the beginning of "Diane Meets Mom". He has the misfortune of dealing with Coach, who doesn't understand why he's there. He is played by Tom Kindle. Tom Kindle at IMDb Todd and Mona Todd and Mona play Amanda's parents in "A Ditch in Time". They are apparantly very understanding of their daughter's problems, having hopped in a car and come over just to meet Sam. They are played by David Wiley and Kate Williamson, respectively. * David Wiley at IMDb * Kate Williamson at IMDb George George R. Wendt Sr. occasionally appeared in the background of the Cheers bar as one of its barflies. He received a credit on the Season 3 episode, "Behind Every Great Man". He was George Wendt's father. George was a retired Navy captain and president of Wm. H. Wendt Inc., an insurance, real estate, and mortgage banking firm in Chicago. He passed away in 1993. Mr. Wendt's obituary from the Chicago Tribune Sydney Sydney is one of the server applicants in "The Bartender's Tale". Sam wants her but Carla rejects her due to lack of waitressing experience, and because of Sam's apparant interest in her. Sam is able to make a date with her, though. She is played by Rhonda Shear. Rhonda Shear at IMDb Brenda Wood Brenda is another applicant in "The Bartender's Tale". Sam likes her but refuses to even consider her. Like Sydney, Brenda gets picked up by Sam on the way out the door. Brenda is played by Brynja Willis (McGrady). Brynja had roles in such shows as "Fantasy Island", "Dynasty", and "The Twilight Zone". Brynja McGrady at IMDb Bellboy This was an Italian bellhop that Frasier overtipped in "The Bartender's Tale". Frasier overtips due to his unfamiliaraty with the exchange rate. The bellboy was played by Gregory Snegoff. Gregory Snegoff at IMDb Kathy Settuducato Kathy is a friend of Carla's from her days at St. Clete's School for Wayward Girls. In the episode "The Belles of St. Clete's", she is the pregnant one, with six kids - five children and her husband. She is played by Kate Zentall. Kate Zentall at IMDb Donna Guzzo Donna is another of Carla's friends from St. Clete's from "The Belles of St. Clete's". She is the one that says she's the one with the money and the "great career" in electrolysis. She is played by Catherine Paolone. Catherine Paolone at IMDb. Roxanne Brewster Roxanne is another friend of Carla's from St. Clete's that appeared in "The Belles of St. Clete's".. She is the one that arrived late, that Carla was waiting on before she revealed her secret to the four of them. She is played by Marsha Warfield. Marsha Warfield at IMDb. Mo McSweeney Mo is the fourth friend of Carla's from St. Clete's school in "The Belles of St. Clete's". She is the one that Donna says is growing a fu manchu. She is played by Ellen Gerstein. Ellen Gerstein's website Priest Dan Galliani plays the priest that is marrying Diane and Frasier in Sam's fantasy, from "Rescue Me". Dan Galliani's IMDb page. Stewardess Susan Kase plays the stewardess on Sam's flight to Italy in "Rescue Me", who asks Sam if he is cold. Kase has also appeared in "Knight Rider" and "The Fall Guy". Susan Kase's IMDb page. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3